Bugs to Reports (broken stuff)
Bugs that have been fixed but the fix has not been released are marked (fixed). General Bugs The campaign opening movie only plays when the first module is launched seperately, it does not play for the campaign. You can't talk to your companion Kvas via right click-> talk. If you talk to Tan he says "you can end the module...", a leftover from when the campaign was only the intro module. Can get too many companions to join (eg all of them).... (This happens in Storm of Zehir as well, so it may be difficult to fix) When transitioning modules, companions who are level drained are healed. At some point after the OM, companions XP got out of synch with the player, not seriously, but the player is about 1000 behind some others around level 8 (Tan, Carcarin). Player XP stays in synch with other companions though. in the loadtips for Maztica, "the Maztica's" should have "the" removed because Maztica is singular. in the loadtips for the Great Rift, there is a missing space after a comma Neverwinter When you leave the crypts and are confronted by the guard, their death fires a journal that says Tan advices... and Kvas advises. There should be an actual conversation for this. Al-Qasr Al-Kabir Bugs: *tested Could not finish the quest for the air genasi. I decided to help them kill the fire genasi. So I killed the leader (failed the assassination dex check though) and all fire genasi. Yet the quest did not update and the air genasi leader says the fire genasi still hold. *sure, trying to reproduce. Not sure if this an engine issue but at certain camera angles, with all shadows turned on, the whole world turns almost black at night. Looks like shadows fading in and out, i.e. they appear and disappear based on the position of the camera. Calimport Muzad *When doing the Sultan quest, he has a placehhholder conversation. *Invisible walls keeping you from going into the SW corner of the map. *(trying to reproduce, the convo should end on a npc node) After talking to Nasim that you are doublecrossing him, you get an empty convo screen with an "end dialog" choice while combat starts. *(trying to reproduce, the convo should end on a npc node) When you are sent by Wajih to kill the homeless, you go to Yusrah, tell her to die and the convo ends in an empty dialog with an "End dialog" option, while combat has already started. City of Pros *none currently Halruaa/Riverbridge some areas that are in this module purposely do not have flavor text Area flavor text don't seem to be playing anywhere in Halruaa. triggers weren't active The graveyard seems rather empty, and there is no flavor text to tell you you've teleported/planeshifted. (the coloring/lighting/washed out effect is great though) Ekkathys *pend test, but Sia problem below needs to be fixed before buildings will be openable the stronghold stuff is not working with recruiting, taxing etc. *Sia the architect does not appear, so you can't pay to open shops or areas of the stronghold.. *sitting on the throne, the player is offset from the throne. *Some dwarven ghosts wandering around would be nice in the dwarven builders halls. *The majordomo still has a few placeholders in conversation, functional but needs to be filled in. Murann *(fixed, if you aren't interested initially she won't wait around for you, but she will warn you of that so you can reconsider, it's also clear that she's gone if you tell her to leave.) Captain's Cabin, Alira, placeholder conversation. Also if you tell her to leave, she's gone. *(fixed, convo makes it clear he won't wait) swinging berth inn, Timoteo Connor, placeholder convo, also if he leaves your party he says to come back if you need him again but he's nowhere to be found Other Areas The elves in the High Forest were automatically hostile (Mutasin and Alira in party), player not told this is because Mutasin/Alira attack them automatically. Tan gained a level while on the OM areas (in High Forest specifically), but was unable to multiclass as options allow elsewhere, he could only take levels in his default classes. Overland Map: *the specular lighting property of the map surface causes it to flash white at certain camera angles. Category:Al-Qasr Al-Kabir Category:Calimport Muzad Category:Pros Category:Halruaa/Riverbridge Category:Ekkathys Category:Other Areas Category:Neverwinter